


Name Game 2: Name Harder

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prior Work References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: A scene in Enbarr behind closed doors.





	Name Game 2: Name Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Full enjoyment of this piece requires a connoisseur-level knowledge of the Nate-kun Cinematic Universe (not really), but I'm sure most will get a kick out of it anyways.  
Word count: 286 words.

He stumbles across it, like most things she doesn't want him to see, as it lies in plain sight on her desk.

"D-Don't look at that!" the empress is already at her consort's side, fists clenched, a frown masking her inner distress. "I-I, _ah, _it's, that is to say—H-Hubert made that! W-without my consent, of course! I was simply reviewing it so as to not offend him, a-and for the sake of posterity!"

"'_Prospective Scion Names_'..." Byleth reads aloud, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I agree, you certainly were thinking of posterity when drafting this."

"M-my darling, please!" Edelgard reaches out in desperation, but he holds the list up high. Even standing on the tip of her toes isn't enough to get a hold of it. "I was merely bandying names about in my spare time, and I feared I would forget them all if I did not spend the night immortalizing them for future reference!"

"All night?" Byleth looks over countless ill-fitting, grandiose names, some illegible from being scribbled over, others simply crossed out. "Cute."

Two names in particular grab his attention, and his eyes narrow as he focuses on them. They're circled, not crossed out, and eerily familiar.

"_Xerxes,_" he reads. "_Copernicus_..."

Edelgard's heart skips a beat, and skips another as he embraces her and leans backward onto their bed. "_Ah! _... Byleth," she whispers, pulled onto his chest, gifted with the beating of his renewed heart.

"_Hahaha!_" he laughs, laughs heartily, his face emoting in ways she thought impossible. It's contagious, deeply contagious, and she finds she can stay upset no longer, sweet giggles escaping her.

"I love you," he breathes, offering no other explanation but his lips upon hers.


End file.
